Stormy Night
by brebre277
Summary: Storm is a young girl with extraordinary power and has been taken in by none other than the notorious Pitch Black. When she discovers a snowball fight occurring not to far from where she lived she investigates. There she finds a young man named Jack, who unlike anyone else can, can see her. Will this boy be a new friend or a ferocious enemy.


Prologue

It was wet and cold and dark. The moon was gazing upon me and whispered something into my ear. "Storm" it said. I stood up feeling very alone and afraid. I then saw a shadow come toward me. I stood my ground and waited to be attacked, but it never came. Instead my fears were met with a cruel voice. "Hello, little one." He said with a voice like venom. "What's your name" it said again. The voice felt so familiar. It scared me, yet I felt the need to answer it. "Storm" I said, my voice a little shaky. "Are you lonely, Storm?" said the cruel voice. "I could give you a home. You could stay with me. I could teach how to live. Would you like that?" the thought scared me more but I desperately wanted this. "Umm…" was all I could manage to say before he swooped out of the darkness in front of me. The sight of him sent a chill down my spine. "Yes" I said before I could think about it much longer.

He took me into a dry area and I realized that it was raining. It was a dark alley way and I was wondering what we were doing there. "This is where I live" said the voice. "I know it's nothing much but it's dry and safe."

"Who are you?" I finally managed to say. "My name is Pitch Black, but now I am your father." He said.

Chapter 1 The Boy

It was another boring day in the alley way with nothing to do but play with the black sand my father made. I was only happy when it rained. Whenever it rained I would go out and play with the lightning. I can control not only the lightning but the storm itself. It hadn't rained in months. It made me depressed when the sun shined.

It was then when I heard a noise. I quickly hid my silver and black hair under my cloak to investigate. I fashioned myself a knife out of the black sand for I was very keen on throwing knives.

I moved quietly into the shadows and I saw what made the noise. It was a snowball fight. I'd never seen it snow before. Then I saw who was causing it to snow. It was a boy with pure white hair, a blue, bare feet, and beautiful sparkling blue eyes.

I started to wonder out of the shadows knowing that children couldn't see me, but it seemed like the boy could see me. He looked curious. He started to come towards me and I froze. I had never been seen before. I could do nothing but grip my knife before he reached me.

"Can you see me?" he asked.

"Yes, but how can you see me? Nobody has ever seen me before, except my dad." I said. "He tells me not to talk to strangers, so who are you and why can you see me?" I asked with a firm but gentle voice.

"My name's Jack Frost. I can see you because you are like me. We are people who are not believed in. That's why others can't see you and me." He explained. "Who's your father?" he asked. The question caught me off guard.

"His name is Pitch, Pitch Black." I said. At this Jack jumped back a few feet away from me and pick up a staff next to him. The ends of it seemed to glow and he became more watchful. He noticed that I had a knife and grasped his staff even tighter.

"You need to come with me." He said as he held out his hand.

"I can't. I have to stay with my father." I said with confusion.

"You aren't safe with him. We need to get you to the North Pole." He said.

"I've been with him for the past 120 years. I think I'm safe." I said defensively. He seemed to back away a little more and I stepped forward.

"Why should I listen to you?" I said with a bit of anger. The snow clouds that Jack made were beginning to darken and it started to rain.

"Listen, ask your father about me and the guardians and you'll see. Trust me." He said. He flew away and left me there in my thoughts. I made it rain harder as I thought. I decided I needed some fresh air and flew up above the clouds. I wasn't sure how long I was up there but I knew father would be home soon. I came back down and headed toward my alley way.

When I got there, Father was waiting for me. "Where have you been?" he asked with the same cold slick voice he always had.

"I was playing in the rain." I said. He looked pleased with my answer and sat down.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked with caution. "I met a boy today." I said.

He looked at me with suspicion and then laughed. "That is impossible. People can't see us." He said.

"But he wasn't just a boy. He said his name was Jack Frost and…" I never got to finish my sentence for my father was now shouting at me. "You will not see this boy again! He is dangerous!"

He went silent and started toward me. "I just don't want you to get hurt." He said.

"What about the guardians?" I asked.

He looked up at me and frowned. "The guardians have caused us both much pain. They are the reason that we are not seen. They caused us to go into hiding. They took everything from me." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Storm, I think it's about time I show you what I do for a living." He said with a small devilish smile.

Chapter 2 The Sandman

My father took me out that night to a house where a girl slept peacefully. We stood by her window waiting.

"What are we looking for" I whispered.

"Shhhh. You will know it when you see it." He said eagerly.

We waited for another ten minute before anything happened. My eyes widened when I saw it. A vast amount of yellow sand was coming towards us in the distance. It started to send out streams of light into houses. My father backed up from the window to let in the light and so did I. When the light came in it circled around the little girl's head and made the image of a unicorn. It pranced all around and made the girl look peaceful and happy. My father went over to her and wore a smile that frightened me.

"Come here. I want to show you something." he said. I went up to him and he looked at the child's dreams with a smirk on his face. "When I go out I come to the children and their dreams. I change them into fear. It makes me stronger." He said.

He looked at the unicorn and touched it with his sharp finger and it changed into the black sand I play with. He twirled it in his hands and it became a black horse. The child's face changed from happy to fear in a matter of seconds. It made me shudder.

The sand changed into a black horse with fiery eyes and a wicked mane. It was a nightmare.

"Now, we will let you try." Said my father. He led me out the window and into another house. There, a boy lay peacefully with a sand cloud imaging candy over his head.

"Now, think of all your fears and sorrows. Think of all the times I've left you alone and think of all the hardships you've endured." He said.

Many images came up in my mind. Every time I was alone in the alley way, the day I found out that people couldn't see me. It was all burning inside my head. My father gestured toward the dream and with one touched I changed it into black sand. It made me feel strong and angry. I took the sand and changed it into a black nightmare just like my father did. I looked up at him with pleasure and he looked down at me with delight. It gave me joy to see the child's face change into fear.

My father and went to every house in the neighborhood to change the children's dreams. Once we were done we went back to the alleyway with our army of nightmares. I was just settling down to rest when I saw a black shadow run across the alley way. I went out of our hiding place and followed. I rushed past me again and I picked up my pace. When I came across a corner I was worried. Was this a trick.

"Hello again." Said a familiar voice.

Chapter 3 The Big Four

I turned around and with the sand I had I made a large black long bow and aimed it at him.

"Hello, Jack. What do you want?" I said.

"I just wanted to know how your night went stealing children's dreams." He said.

"How did you know about that?" I asked.

"Guardians have their ways." He said

"why should I listen to you. The guardians are the reason that my father and I can't be seen." I said angrily.

"Well, I can't be seen." He said. This surprised me.

"I thought all kids could see you guys" I said.

"You man the big four. They're the ones that are believed in, not me." He said. This made me feel sorry for him and I let my guard down. Big mistake on my part.

"I'm sorry for this" he said. I looked confused and then two fury arms came down on me and I was shoved into a sack. My bow and arrow disintegrated and I started to worry. I felt myself being overcome with dizziness. I landed on a hard ground and was pulled out of the sack. I was facing the big four themselves. I made my bow and arrow and aimed it at them. Jack was there too and I was hoping that my arrow would hit him.

Everyone backed away and the sandman quickly bound me with his sand whips. I lost control over my sand and I fell over. They all stared at me with curiosity and the bonds of the sand were loosening. When they came off I sat on the ground with my arms around my knees. Jack came over to me and I averted my eyes. He sat down next to me and stared.

"I never asked, what's your name?" he said.

"Storm." I said blankly.

"I'm sorry but I had to get you away from pitch." He said.

I started to create more sand and they all became alert.

"Don't worry" I said. "I just need something to fiddle with."

I started to make shapes in my hand. They all eyed me closely.

"Storm, we need to know what Pitch is up to. What did he tell you?" asked Jack.

"I don't even know any of you." I said.

"Then why don't you get to know us?" said Jack. "This is North" he said pointing to who was I supposed was Santa. "This is Bunny" he said pointing to a large bunny who looked much like a kangaroo. "This is Sandy" he said poi9nting to a man made of yellow sand. "and this is Tooth" he said pointing to a feathery green and purple fairy who grinned at me with pearly white teeth. "Any question so far?" he asked.

"Umm… Where are we?" I asked. Jack laughed at that.

"We are at the North Pole." Said North.

"Can we go somewhere else? It seems too happy here." I said. It looked like the question offended them but I didn't care. I felt out of place. "Can we go to Seattle?" I asked enthusiastically. "I heard it rains there a lot." They all exchanged nervous looks and then Jack finally spoke up.

"Sure." He said

Chapter 4 Showing Off

Jack and the rest brought me down to where I assumed they kept the sled. There was no way I was going to ride in a sled. I planned to fly there using either my sand or the rain to take me there. Then I saw it. It was awesome. Yet I still wasn't so keen on riding.

"It's all right" said Jack "I didn't want to at first but after my first ride I never wanted off it."

We got on the sled and waited for it to take off. North got in and said, "Buckle up." I knew he was joking because I had already looked for the seat belts. We took off and I felt a chill go down my spine. We went every direction and when we got out of the tunnels I could hardly tell the difference from up and down.

We straightened out and Jack beckoned me toward the edge. I came toward him and saw what he wanted me to see. I saw the Pole surrounded with lights and snow all around.

"Watch this" said Jack. With that he leaped off the sled and let the wind carry him. He was amazing and graceful. I followed him and jumped off. I flew with him high in the sky and we followed the sled.

Jack started to spin and twirl in the air and he even made it snow. I would show him. I took my sand and made my bow and arrow. I shot it up in the sky and made it rain. I gathered the rain and formed it into a deer. Just the Jack froze it made it prance around the sky. This made my cheeks go read. I wanted to show off a little. This time I pulled back on my bow with my strength and when I released it I felt strong. It rained and started to lightning. I caught the lightning and shot into the sky. It shattered and crackled into different colors and with a loud bang… it vanished.

I looked at Jack and he smiled. He couldn't top it. We were both a bunch of show offs.

Chapter 5 In Love?

We didn't arrive in Seattle until nightfall but that's when I love it the most, at night. We found a cave to hide in and North insisted on staying there until morning.

You know North, I could watch her while you, Bunny and Tooth go back to the Pole. I know you have a lot to deal with." Said Jack.

"I suppose that's ok. As long as you both stay out of trouble." Said North.

Then they left me and Jack alone in the cave.

"Do we really have to stay here until morning? It's so much more fun at night." I said.

"Ok, we can go as long as you don't tell the others." he said.

I smiled and we headed out the cave. It was in the middle of winter so there was a chill in the air that I supposed was being created by Jack. We headed toward the lake that was only half frozen. We stepped out onto the lake and every step Jack took froze the lake even more making it easier for me to walk on it. I started to make it rain but It was quickly turned into snow by Jack.

When we were on the middle of the lake Jack looked at me. He held me close and I felt nervous.

"Jack, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I came out on the lake to get to know you more. You make me curious." He said

"Well, what do you want to know?" I asked with a laugh.

"Let's start from the beginning. Who were you before you became Storm?" he asked.

"Well, I was a depressed fourteen year old orphan with no home." I said.

"Oh, ok. Next question… How did you die?" he asked.

"Well, it was a stormy night. I was out in the forest climbing from tree to tree. I found one of the tallest trees I've ever seen and I climbed it, all the way to the top. I felt the rain on my face and I loved it. Then, just when I was about to go down lightning struck. I felt a cold falling sensation and I woke up."

"I so sorry." Said Jack

"Alright, now it's time for me to ask you some questions. Who are you Jack?" I asked myself this question multiple times. He's such a mystery. No one sees him but he's always so happy.

"I wish I knew." He said, and with that he flew up into the sky. I followed him and found him sitting in midair with his head in his hands.

"Jack, I'm sorry." I sat in the air with him and leaned on his shoulder. I don't know why but I was sad. I was sad for Jack. I've never felt this way about someone. Wait! I can't be in love with him. He is Jack Frost and I'm Storm Black.

"Goodbye, Jack." I said. He looked at me with suspicion and then I flew away. I knew he would try to follow me so I made my bow and arrow to defend myself.

I went to somewhere familiar. I went to a dark alley way and thought to myself, "Do I really love Jack Frost?"

"Hello Miss Lovebird" said a familiar voice.

"Dad?"

Chapter 6 Traitor

I smiled expecting my father to hug me but instead he ran up and slapped me knocking me down to the ground. I was surprised. I looked up at him and he disappeared into the shadows. He surrounded me and started to whip me the black sand.

"You stupid little girl! You betrayed me!" he said giving me another slash on the back. "Don't think I didn't see you both together. You love him." His words tore into me flesh like the whip.

"Father, I'm sorry." I whispered. He stopped whipping me and came out of the shadows.

"I am not your father… and you are not my daughter" and with that he took a sharp black dagger, stabbed me in the stomach and left me there. I was a traitor.

"Jack" was the last thing I could manage to say before darkness came upon me.

Part 2 Jack

Chapter 7

I looked everywhere for her but I still couldn't find her. I decided to give up until I heard my name, "Jack" it called. I followed the sound and came across a dark alley. I went into it with my staff at hand.

My heart skipped a beat when I found her. She had multiple slashes around her back and arms. She was lying in a pool of her own blood, barely breathing. But the one thing that I noticed most about her was a sharp black dagger halfway into her stomach. The sight made me cringe.

I went over to her and tried to take the dagger out but as soon as it felt my touch it disintegrated into black sand. Pitch did this, but this was no time to think about it. She needed help. I took her into my arms and flew off to the North Pole.

When I got there North immediately started to ask questions but I had no time. I rushed Storm to the infirmary. Her breathing became fainter and I was growing more worried. When we reached the infirmary I took bandages and wrapped them around her wounds. When I finished I checked her pulse. It was faint but still.

All at the same time, North, Bunny, Tooth and sandy came into the room. They started to ask questions all at once. I didn't answer a single one. My mind was on Storm, and Storm alone.

When I noticed the silence I looked back over my shoulder to see what was going on. They all were standing there at a loss for word. It was a long awkward silence until Tooth spoke.

"Jack, what happened?" she asked looking worried.

I slowly explained to them what had happened and they were all speechless. They didn't understand. I'd never felt this way before. I loved her. Tears slowly started to roll down my cheeks and Everyone filed out of the room… everyone except North.

"Jack…" he started.

"I love her" I said. I didn't know why I said it. I supposed I just wanted someone to know.

"I love you too." Said a voice. I looked back at Storm. Her beautiful grey eyes were staring at me and her hand was in mine.

"Storm, I'm so sorry." I said.

"It's not your fault." She said

"I shouldn't have let you go." I said

"I'd like to have seen you try" she said with a weak smile. Her smile seemed to take up most of her energy and she fell back into unconsciousness which left me alone with North.

"I'm going for a walk" I said bluntly.

Chapter 8

I have to admit, I wasn't really planning on going on a walk. I was going to find Pitch and make him pay for what he had done. The only problem was, I had no idea where he was. I tried checking the alley where I found Storm but it was no use. He couldn't be found anywhere so I went up to the mountains to think.

If only I had followed her right away. I shouldn't have lingered on my own feelings. I was being selfish and Storm paid the price.

I flew up into the air hoping to find something, to clear my mind. I closed my eyes and thought about everything that had happened. About meeting Storm, about kidnapping her, and asking about her life. She's had a painful life and Pitch has probably made it worse. Thinking about Pitch made me cringe inside.

I tried not to think about it as I landed back down of the tightly pack snow.

"Hello, Jack." Said an eerie voice. I knew who it was right away. I turn around and shot an ice cold blast out of my hand. I missed him by a few inches and was ready to strike again.

"Jack, I wouldn't resort to violence if I were you. I've grown much stronger, especially with the help of my little girl." He said. My heart started to pound.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Storm. She helped me get the one thing I needed. Your fear." He said. "The night where you both were in the clouds. Storm has an amazing power when it comes to darkness. When she touches you she can feel all you fear and anger and sadness. That's why she left… because she didn't want to be sad anymore. It's too bad that to get you fear I had to make afraid. I whipped her until I got every last drop of fear out. And now… I will use it."

Pitch struck me with a hard blow to my head. I fought to remain conscious when a pool of black sand surrounded me. I mages of my family showed up. One that particularly got to me was my sister. We were on the pond right before I died but this time she drowned. It made my heart sink. I heard Pitches evil laugh and I tried to fight my way out of the sand. Then I was hit with something sharp in the back and I blacked out.


End file.
